There Are Worst Things I Could Do
by lilplayer
Summary: There is always something worst I could do. For many this is true but when you are as sinful as Kira Yamato, can someone save you? Even Lacus Clyne as her doubts but can someone so far gone return her love? KxL,some AxC
1. Prologue

**There Are Worse Things I Could Do**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer Gundam Seed/Destiny is not mine.**

AHH!

The painful scream echoed threw out the room as a man in his late twenties screamed in agony. A blade was buried deep in his shoulder and a dark figure was perched on top of him.

The figures face hidden by a piece of black cloth wrapped tightly around his head so it wouldn't fall off. Only his large violet eyes shadowed by dark brown hair were shown. As the attacker of the young man his eyes shown with a dim light of pleasure as he looked down at his captive as he struggled for life.

"Who…who are you?" The man rasped out a hand coming up weakly as if to try and pull down the cloth so that he might catch a glimpse of his killers face.

He was dieing and he knew that. Well his mind knew that but his body was struggling for life. His lungs trying to take in as much air as they could and his heart beat racing.

Snatching the others hand the man held it to the floor. He didn't answer the man questions he never did. He killed in silence. In fact he couldn't remember a time when he really talked to anyone, that didn't matter though. He never graced his victims with the pleasure of seeing nor knowing who there killer was and this man was no exception.

"Please, I have a wife and son." The man pleaded for his life and with his other hand, the one that was not pinned to the floor, pulled a picture out of his pocket and showed it to the other.

Looking at the picture the instinct to kill in those violet eyes seemed to leave, but as soon as it left, it returned. Glaring he removed the long knife that he had previously imbedded in the others shoulder he held it above this head for a moment allowing his prey to understand what he was doing before plunging it into the young mans chest.

Watching as the body tensed and struggled for a few seconds before stilling the killer stood and picked up the picture studying it.

A beautiful woman with long blonde hair, holding a small child, a baby only a few months old, was smiling into the camera. His victim's family.

Throwing the picture at the now dead body of the other man he watched as the small photo landed on the dead mans chest.

"You'll be with them soon." He whispered and headed out of the office room as silent as he came.

Not at all fazed that he had just killed a man, or that he was about to kill a mother and her child. He needed to do what needed to be done. This man was an inconvenience to his employer; therefore he must be taken care of. The dead man who now lay on the floor dead and drenched in his own blood would understand.

After all he had been a business man, much like his killer.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. This is going to be a dark fic hence the rating. There will be sex and violence so if you have problem with this do not read. This is not for young children, please respect the age laws in your countries and if you chose to print out my story hide it somewhere where your parents can't find it. I don't want anyone getting in trouble for reading my story nor do I want to get into any trouble.**


	2. Chapter 1: On the Job

**There Are Worst Things I Could Do**

**Chapter 1**

**On the Job**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

The bright light of a flash from a camera blinded Athrun Zala for a moment. He watched as the photographer snapped her last picture before a man sipped the black bag that contained a mans body up before carrying it off.

"Anything?"

Athrun turned to look at the green haired man his partner and friend Nicol.

Sighing Athrun ran a hand threw his dark blue hair. "No, nothing at all. This is the forth killing this month and the 25th since the start of the New Year."

Nicol frowned his golden eyes looking around the office that was now a crime seen. "Did you question the woman who called?"

Athrun nodded as he made his way over to a small desk in the middle of the room. "I did, she's was this mans secretary. She came in this morning to find a strange smell, turned out to be her boss dead for several hours. She called the police and that's it."

Nicol pondered the new information. "Who was this anyways?"

Athrun picked up a folder and opened it. "A… Mr. Allan Sanders."

Nicol nodded. "Has the family been contacted?"

Athrun paused a look of indifference in his eyes. "That is the main reason why I called you down here. When I tried to contact his wife no one answered. So I sent a man to investigate. Turns out the poor woman had her neck slit and her sons neck snapped."

A shocked look came over Nicol. "How old was the son?"

Athrun sighed and looked Nicol in the eye. "Only seven months."

Feeling like he was going to be sick Nicol braced him on the desk with one hand. "Who would do such a thing?"

Frowning Athrun was about to say something before the doors to the office busted open and a brunette boy with large violet eyes stumbled in none to gracefully, a camera suspended around his neck and a small briefcase in his hands.

"Sorry I'm late detectives I was just…"

"Save it!" Athrun snapped raising his hand efficiently cutting the boy off. "I don't want to hear it, your here now so get to work."

Frowning the boy glared for a moment before smiling brightly and started to work.

"This is the fourth time this month." Athrun mumbled to Nicol as they watched the brunet work.

"If he wasn't the best I would have fired him long ago." Athrun continued looking away from the other.

Nicols brows knitted in concentration. "Fourth time? Has he been late for the mysterious killings?"

Athrun thought for a moment. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?

Nicol gave Athrun a 'look'.

Eyes widening Athrun looked at the brunet boy who was currently dusting for fingerprints and other evidence.

"Him? Oh Nicol I think you need some time off." Athrun said sadly as if Nicol has something seriously wrong with him.

Nicol gave Athrun a glare. "It's only a thought. I mean we have no other leads, and besides who knows it's usually the person you least except you know that."

Athrun nodded but still looked unconvinced. "True, but come on. I know him. He is way too innocent to be involved in this kind of thing."

Nicol arched an eyebrow. "Innocent. He investigates crimes scenes for a living. He sees his far share, I hardly think that someone exposed to these kinds of things are as innocent as they appear."

Athrun frowned. "Come on he's just a kid."

Nicol sighed. "He is 18 hardly a child. Plus we are only 28 ourselves."

Athrun frowned. "That's still ten years. Look questions him if you want I don't care but you not going to find anything, also lay off a bit."

Nicol nodded. "I understand. I don't know why you're so protective of him though. You give him such a hard time; one would think you didn't care for him."

"I am married to his sister." Athrun said shrugging.

Nicol laughed. "Don't let him hear that. You know he don't like you referring to her in such a way."

Athrun sighed. "Doesn't matter him being a foster child or not she is practically his sister."

"Whatever I'll be right back."

With that Nicol left Athrun and headed over to the brunet boy who was still dusting for fingerprints.

"Kira? Can I talk you for a moment?" Nicol asked polity and calmly.

Not looking up from his work Kira stopped his work and sighed. "I don't know anything ok."

A bit taken back Nicol frowned. "Excuse me?"

"I haven't been late because I have some sort of a connection to the murders; I have been applying for a new job." Kira said looking up into Nicols golden eyes.

Nicol frowned at the younger male. "Now why would you think I was going to ask you something like that?"

Glaring at the suspicion in Nicols eyes Kira commented plainly. "I heard you and Athrun talking I'm not deaf you know."

Sighing Nicol kneeled down so that he could be at eye level with Kira as he sprayed something on the floor before holding a red light to it.

"Look I don't think you are connected but….we are getting desperate and you mysterious absence are not helping. You are going to get yourself into trouble if this keeps up." Nicol said in a quiet voice.

Still hovering the light over the hardwood floor the office Kira spoke bitterly. "Get in trouble with whom? Athrun? Please I could care less about what he thinks."

Scowling Nicol spoke to Kira as if he was a small child. "I know you don't like Athrun very much but you really should show him a little more gratitude. He is the one who got you this job, and he is married to Cagalli."

Not looking up once Kira sighed. "I did not get this job because of Athrun. Yes he is the one who recommended me but I have my own talent, I don't need him to work. Second his marital status with Cagalli has nothing to do with me. She is not my sister!"

Frowning Nicol shook his head. "Alright then but listen to what I said. Also where are you-", Nicol couldn't finish as Kira cut him off.

"I found something." Kira said still holding the red light only this time it was in one area of and a foot print could be seen.

Several detectives including Athrun gathered around to see what Kira had found.

"Do you think it belongs to the killer?" a short blonde woman dressed in a navy dress suit asked.

"I'll need the left shoe of the victim and if that I don't get a match then I think we can assume that this is our killers footprint." Kira said looking at everyone with a bright smile.

"I'll call the morgue and tell then to set aside the victims clothes as evidence." The blonde woman said before pulling out a silver cell phone.

Smiling Athrun have Kira pat on the shoulder. "Excellent work. I was beginning to think that you lost your touch."

Kira gave a weak smile obviously not appreciating the touch. "Thanks I guess, but there is something I have meaning to talk to you about."

Giving a confused look Athrun spoke. "Of course what ever it is you can talk to me about it."

Kira nodded. "Just promise me you aren't going to over react."

"When have I ever over reacted?" Athrun asked.

Giving an all knowing look Kira stared at Athrun.

"All right, I promise." Athrun said holding his hands up as if he was surrendering.

Letting out a small breath Kira looked Athrun in the eyes. "Athrun….I want off the case."

Silence

"Excuse me?"

"I applied for a job in the city." Kira said quietly. "I got the job I just have to quit this one and I'm all set."

Athrun looked at Kira as if he had gone mad. Kira was willing to quit his high paying job as a Crime Scene Investigator for the country of Orb for a job in the city.

"Kira I don't understand, why would you want to do that?" Athrun asked trying not to shot at the boy.

"I just don't want to do this anymore…"

Sighing Athrun ran a hand threw his dark hair. "Listen I may not say it or show it but I really need you on this case. None of the others are good enough."

Kira sighed. "I though you would say something like that."

"Help me finish this case and then you can do whatever you want. I need your help on this one." Athrun said looking straight at Kira.

"Some cases are unsolvable." Kira said in a whisper.

"What was that?" Athrun asked.

Picking off a piece of lent from his black shirt Kira shrugged. "Nothing just talking to myself."

"You sure are strange." Athrun said slowly.

Shrugging Kira flicked his fringe out of his eyes. "I try. Anyways I'll do the case for another 6 months if nothing turns up I'm gone."

"So this is what all this is about you frustrated." Athrun said in amusement as he ruffled the younger boy's hair.

Kira glared and slapped his hand away roughly. "I'm not frustrated; I just know when to stop looking. We aren't going to catch this guy."

Athrun glared. "How would you know that?"

Kira shrugged and turned around picking up his supplies and camera. "Call it a hunch."

With that Kira packed up all his supplies and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Athrun called walking over to the large oak doors of the office.

Pointing to the clock suspended on the wall to the left of him Kira said plainly. "Its 10:00pm. We were supposed to meet Cagalli for dinner three hours ago."

Goggling the clock with wide eyes Athrun slapped his forehead. Time had flown by and he didn't even notice that it was so late. In fact he didn't even notice that the officers that were going to investigate for the night shift had arrived. Looking over at Kira he saw the brunet smirking. The little brat knew all along!

"You did this on purpose." Athrun sneered threw gritted teeth. He knew his wife's temper and while Kira would be getting his fair share of it, the young man didn't have to live with the fiery woman.

Still smirking Kira hunched. "Not my fault you can't pay attention to the clock. Now lets go I'm sure Cagalli will still be waiting…..she always is."

**1:00am Kira's Apartment**

Kira sighed as he locked the door to his apartment and leaned against the door. Another day of work gone, it wasn't like Kira didn't like his job, he hated it. He found the whole thing pointless, would tracking down and arresting killers really change anything? The victims where dead and the family would have to cop on their own time, and if the criminals killed again…would that really change anything. One less idiot in the world, also many deserved it in Kiras books. The man they had found today was a work alcoholic who abused his wife and treated people of lower class like dirt. Yet he was expected to do all that he could to find the person who had killed him and his wife and son.

Sighing Kira placed his cameras and equipment down next to the door. Not bothering to place them in his study where they belong. It was far too late and Cagalli had spent the last three hours chewing his and Athrun heads off. He had managed to tone the ragging woman out though after about 15 minutes. Kira never liked Cagallis company and he wouldn't be lying if he didn't intentionally cause them to be a little later then they should have been for dinner.

Kira laughed Cagallis bright red face and flared nostrils still fresh in his mind. That woman was going to die of high blood pressure one day.

Walking into the living room Kira headed over to the phone to check his messages.

"You have 3 new messages." The sound of a robotic voice called to him.

Pressing a button Kira sat down on his couch and propped his feet against the coffee table.

"Kira it's me, Lacus. Listen I just wanted to call to see if you were alright. You never showed up last night and I…" Kira didn't listen to the rest he simple leaned over and clicked the button for the next message. He felt bad for standing the pink haired girl up, but at the time it was unavoidable. He really didn't know why the beautiful girl bothered, she certainly could have moved on if she wanted to. Yet she seems bent on getting to know him better. They had only one date ever since they were introduced by Athrun and Cagalli, it must have gone well in her opinion as she had called and they had planned another date, however Kira wasn't interested.

As the second message played Kira once again pressed the button as it was Cagalli ranting and raging about how Kira was late. If she wanted to remind him why didn't she call his cell phone? Kira wondered. Stupid natural.

The last message was this time Athrun. "Kira sorry for calling you so late and I are sure that you would rather be sleeping right about now…" Then why did you call me? Kira wondered to himself annoyed. "But I called to tell to come down to me office tomorrow morning at 7 sharp I have some things I want to go over with you."

With that the message ended.

Sighing Kira sat up and stretched and sighed with relief as his joints popped. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to flop down on his bed and sleep for the next five years. Heading to his room he entered his joined bathroom and took a shower.

The water hot was refreshing to his stiff shoulders and back. Tilting his head back he sighed contently as the water pouring onto his face and neck. Unfortunately before he could really enjoy his shower a familiar beeping interrupted.

Sighing with annoyance and disappointment Kira turned off the shower and grabbed and white towel, and wrapped it around his waist before heading out of his room and down the hall to his study.

Opening the door he entered the dark room, were the only light was from a laptop that was on and information scrolling down the screen and beeping loudly. Walking up the desk which supported the laptop Kira leaned over his computer chair and watched the information as it continued to scroll down the screen. His eyes scanning the screen quickly he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Looks like he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight, deleting the information after he burned it into his photographic memory; Kira closed the laptop and headed for his room to change.

Yes it seemed like he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

**A/N: What do you think? Nothing really happened but Kiras job will play a key role later one in the story. Also just so there is no confusion Kira and Cagalli are not biological brother and sister, but more will be revealed about their relationship later on. **

**Review and leave comments.**


	3. Chapter 2: A Glimpse of Violet

**The Are Worst Things I Could Do**

**Chapter 2**

**A Glimpse of Violet**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

Wiping the blood from his knife a dark figure stood proudly over the body of a dead man in his late sixties. His eyes wandering over the dead man in fascination as he placed his knife back in its holder that was tied securely to his belt.

Black boots thumped almost silently as they mad their way out of the room and out of the office building. The owner of said boots managed to discreetly make his way out of the building and into the cool night air. Orb was a beautiful place especially at night. Street lights lit the night dimly and the tall buildings seemed only to get even more impressive and magnificent at night time.

Staying in the shadows the lone man was careful not to be seen and quickly dashed around the corner of the building and into a back ally.

"Finished already?"

Looking ahead violet eyes locked with green as the owner was met face to face with an older man with thinning grey hair and dull green eyes.

Nodding he made no move to show his face to the man. The black cloth around his face was the only thing standing between his identity to the other man and the cold night.

"You know at first I was skeptical, especially since you refused any offers to meet face to face except for payment. However I'm not a fool how do I know that he is really dead?" The old man asked his voice was rough and stern like a general in the army.

Keeping his eyes on the other the dark figure placed his hand inside his pant pocket. The old man looked scared for a moment as if he was accepting the younger man to pull out a gun however his scared look was soon replaced with one of joy as his saw the disk the other presented to him.

"You got it."

Nodding the dark figure threw the disk on the ground and watched it skid to a stop at the old mans feet.

"Well I guess this proves it. If I know Johnson as well as I thinks I do, the only way you could have gotten your hands on this was to pry it from his dead cold hands."

Rolling his eyes the figure had to suppress a laugh. Little did the man know that was exactly what he had done, the man had been holding it when he entered the room. It had made his task all the more easier.

Smiling the old man pocket the disk and picked up a brief case that was sitting on the ground next to his feet. Once in his hands he stepped forward and handed it to the assassin.

"Here you go. $500,000 as agreed." The old man said with a smile. It was a small price to pay for getting his hands on this disk.

Opening the brief case the assassin scanned the money flipping threw bills to make sure he wasn't getting cheated. "It's all here." He said absently.

Nodding the old man crossed his arms a scowl on his face. "I am not a cheap man. When I make a bargain I stick to it."

Violet eyes narrowed and one could almost feel the smirk that the owner of said eyes had, but was hidden behind a piece of cloth. "Is that so? That disk must be very valuable if you are willing to pay a man $500,000 to kill its owner in order for you to posses it."

The old mans grey eyebrows knitted together. "That is none of your concern. I paid you for your job so go know. No questions are to be asked. That's what we agreed upon."

Shrugged the assassin snapped the brief case closed and looked at the man in the eye. "So it is, but unlike you I am not a man who keeps his word when he makes a bargain."

The old man didn't even get a chase to say something as a knife, the very one used to kill the man back in the office building, was thrown and had sheathed its self between his eyes. Chocking for moment he fell backwards. Dieing almost instantly.

Walking over to the old man the assassin pulled down his mask and stared at the old mans face. Looming over the old man he reached down and placed his hand in the breast pocket of the others jacket. Pulling out the disk that was worth $500,000 and a mans life. He titled his hand and watched as his reflection appeared on the shinny disk.

His staring was interrupted as the sound of a gun clicking behind him was heard.

"Don't move!" Came and order. It was clear and strong.

Quickly he pushed his mask back over his face and turned around and faced his attacker.

His eyes which were hidden from view widened slightly before narrowing. The man before him was dressed in a dark navy suit, if he hadn't known better he would say some kind of business man but he did know better and black gun being pointed at him was only proof.

Watching like a hawk as the other pulled out a wallet and flicked it open. A badge of an officer that belonged to the O.B.I., Orbs Bureau of Investigation, appeared before him the little light that was in the ally reflecting off it and making it glow**. (A/N: I took that from the F.B.I. don't sue!)**

"O.B.I. stay where you are and don't move." The officer spoke stepping into the ally more so that his face was fully reveled. He had cobalt blue hair and deep emerald eyes.

"Detective Athrun Zala I presume." The assassin spoke slowly and quietly so that his voice wouldn't give him away.

Stopping about 20 feet from the other the detective frowned. "How did you know my name?"

Shrugging the killer spoke calmly like he was discussing the weather. "I watch the news."

Glaring Athrun took a step forward. "Then you should know that you are a wanted man."

Mocking hurt the assassin placed a hand over his heart as if Athrun words had delivered a physical blow. "Me? A wanted man?"

Scuffing Athrun took another step forward. This time though his captive took a step back. "You know what for. You're the man who has been assassinating all those corporate business men."

"How would you know that? You have no evidence against me."

"Call it a hunch. You killed that man just a second ago and your latest victim is dead in that building near by. Either you're him or this is just one bad coincidence." Athrun said eyes trained on the other.

"Well let's say that you "hunch", detective is accurate. What do you plan on doing?" A mocking voice that belonged to the violet eyes assassin echoed slightly threw the ally as the voice bounced off the narrow walls.

"I'm going to take you downtown. There you will be questioned, and locked up." Athrun said calmly, years of being an officer had taught him that if you showed emotion in these situations it could backfire on you. The best thing to do was to keep a calm façade even if all you wanted to do was yell.

Athrun felt something inside him tighten however when he saw the assassin before take a stance. His feet parallel with his shoulders and his head held high. He could not see the others eyes nor face but if he could he was certain that I look of determination would have been evident.

"I'm not going anywhere. I've done what I've come to do and I'll be leaving, but most certainly not in the back of a police car."

Athrun gritted his teeth, and cursed under his breath. He was in dangerous situation. This man was an assassin, or some sort of serial killer. Most likely trained in combat. Though he as an officer was trained in the field of defense and combat he was not like the man. He did not fight to kill, this man did and that left in at an unfair advantage.

"You will come. I'm not about to let you get away, so that you can kill again." Athrun spoke a tad of his anger slipping threw is barricade to remain emotionless; he was disgusted by this man.

Stepping to the side the assassin began to slowly make his way to the left side of the officer.

"Tell me detective what are you doing out here all by yourself? Surely a high ranking and intelligent man like yourself would have thought better of coming out here on your own. Where is your back up?" A taunting voice questioned and the coldness of said voice sent a chill up Athrun spine.

"I was the closets to the area; I came as soon as I could. My back up will be here any moment. However I think it would be easier for both of us if you just come quietly." Athrun said turning his head so that he could continue to watch his prey, little did he know that his prey had the eyes of a hunter.

A laugh made its way to Athruns ears. "You're doing it wrong. Aren't you supposed to be luring me into a false since of security? Play mind games, make me believe that you're my friend and if I surrender myself, no harm will come to me for all that I have done."

Athrun glared at the shadowy figure. "You and I both know that mind games aren't going to work on each other. So let's just skip that part and get to the reality of things." Athrun grunted. The idea of trying to talk this man into submission never crossed his mind. Something about the presence of this man told him that he was intelligent and just as crafty and sly as anyone. A battle wits would be one sided in this mans favor so Athrun was left with force.

Shrugging the man stopped his circling. "If that's the way you want t, however I'm not going anywhere with you or anyone else. I'll fight you and if need be I'll kill you to get out of here."

Suddenly before Athrun could properly prepare him the man charged and dodged a bullet that Athrun had managed to fire. The man grabbed Athruns wrist that held the gun and both grappled for it.

Athrun threw a punch as he tried to twist his wrist way but ended up missing, his fist contacting with air instead of the flesh of the others cheek.

The killer ducked down to dodge the blow and turned himself so that he was on his knees with his back pressed up against the others legs. While the detective was still trying to recover from missing he brought his free arm up and bent it, with a lot of strength he brought his elbow up into Athruns gut, efficiently knocking the wind out of him and more than likely breaking a few ribs.

A searing pain went threw Athruns abdomen and he curled over instinctively. A mistake on his part as the assassin took the moment of weakness to stand, with his hand still firmly grasped to Athruns wrist the assassin twisted his hand, bending Athruns wrist around and breaking it. The chilling sound of bones cracking reaching both men's ears.

A pained filled yell echoed down the narrow ally along with the clatter of the gun falling to the paved ground.

Letting the wounded and disabled man go the lean figure of the wanted killer bent over to sweep up the gun off the ground and cocked it at the fallen officer's head.

Looking up Athruns eyes widen as he was met face to face with the barrel of his own gun being held in the gloved hand of the killer he had been interrogating.

"Damn you." Athrun whispered. His life would end in this ally way, he would die as a well known and accomplished detective; his only regret was leaving his beloved wife.

However the shot never came. Looking up into the face of his killer he was surprised too see him not looking at him. The other had his head up and looking out of the ally way.

The sounds of sirens loud and clear

"Looks like your back up have finally arrived." The killer spoke quietly as if pondering the situation.

Kneeling down the assassin brought his face up to Athruns allowing him to get a good look of his eyes. Cold violet meeting confused emerald.

"I'll let you live for now."

Athrun opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the words. Where had he seen those eyes? They were familiar but yet a so new and strange. Surely entrancing and emotional eyes such as these were not a common find. So where had he seen them before?

His hypnotic state did not last as a sheering pain grew in the back of his head, the man had struck him. His vision fading Athrun watched threw blurred eyes as the mysterious man ran to a wall at the back of the ally way and climbed it with cat like ability before flipping himself over the side. No sooner than he was gone from sight Athrun heard footsteps fast approaching. Shoe's thudding against the hard ground.

Then the pain in both is wrist, gut and head becoming too much to bear, his eyes closed and everything went black.

**A/N: Ok I know that most of you all know who the killer is but humor me with this. For those who are waiting for Lacus to show up don't worry she will make her appearance soon, poor Athrun is going to banged up for awhile, but I couldn't resist making him getting his ass kicked. Does that make me a horrible person?**

**Reviews and suggestions are welcome!**

**Flame me if you want it's not going to change anything!**


	4. Chapter 3: Night with a Virgin

**There Are Worst Things I Could Do**

**Chapter 3**

**Night with a Virgin**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

"You say that he had violet eyes." Cagalli asked absently. As she watched as her husband pulls on a white dress shirt.

Not bothering to do up the buttons of his shirt Athrun looked at Cagalli. "Yes, that's all I was able to see as far as physical features go. It was dark and not once did he step into any direct light, not even when we fought."

Cagalli frowned. "He was careful to remain in the shadows then."

Athrun nodded in agreement. "Yes, he kept his voice low to, as if I would recognize him."

Cocking her head to the side Cagalli placed a hand on her chin. "Do you think he's someone you know?"

"I honestly have no idea. There was something about him. The way he talked and held himself, it was as if he knew something I didn't. That could either be that I know him and don't know it yet, or something else. You never really know." Athrun said scratching his head with his good hand. The other had been bandaged and put in a cast. His attacker had indeed managed to break his wrist along with a few fractured ribs and a minor concussion. Fortunately being a coordinator had allowed Athrun to be released from the hospital this afternoon only 12 hours after he had been attacked.

Cagalli smiled and walked over to her husband and buttoned his shirt for him. "Well does anyone ring a bell?" The blonde woman asked curious. Normally she had no interest in Athrun line of work however with Athrun being attacked she would have to be sort of heartless person not to have the least bit of interest in her husbands' attacker. Especially one that was capable of killing him.

Athrun bit his bottom lip absently. The thought of violet eyes immediately brought up one person, however he wasn't sure if he should say anything, for his darling wife would surely not appreciate it.

Finished her task of buttoning up the man shirt Cagalli took a step back so that she could look up into Athrun eyes. "Who is it? I know you debating on whether or not to tell me, and we both know that sooner or later I will find out so just get it over with." Cagalli said bluntly. She was a rash and pushy woman who when provoked could be as fierce as a tiger; however she also had a six sense to be able to tell when people were keeping things from her.

Sighing Athrun decided to face the inevitable. "I'm not implying anything with this but…the first person who comes to mind would have to be your brother…Kira."

A silence filled the air for a moment but was broken by a loud slap as Cagallis open palm connected with Athruns flesh.

"FUCK!" Athrun swore and held his stinging cheek.

Cagallis nostrils flared as she glared at her husband. "Don't you dare! Don't you dare even think about accusing my brother! He may not be the most sociable or the most trustworthy of people but he is not killer. Kira couldn't harm a fly let alone kill someone!" Cagalli shouted like a mad woman. She had always been over protective of her brother and not even her own husband had the privilege of even coming up with the assumption that her brother could possibly to an evil deed. True Cagalli did not think her brother an angel he was far from it, but like any other big sister it was her duty to protect his good name….or so she had proclaimed.

Athrun bit the inside of his lip…fuck. Looks like he had provoked the sleeping lion…or in this case lioness, it was his fault though. He knew his wife's temper better than anyone and also was aware of her over protective status over her brother.

"Cagalli, calm down please." Athrun tried to hush the now hard breathing woman but she would have none of that.

"Don't you tell be to calm down. You practically accused my brother of murder!" Cagalli screamed.

Athrun sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything, I'm sorry Cagalli but you miss understood me. I don't think Kira is the assassin nor do I think of him as a suspect. I just was saying that when I thought of violet eyes, he was the first one to come to mind."

Taking a deep breath the blond woman tried to calm herself. "Well violet eyes are very rare; I would think that you would assume it was Kira since, well, how many people to you come across with violet eyes?" Cagalli asked dumbly.

Athrun shook his head and headed for the living room. "You forget Cagalli while violet eyes remain a pretty rare thing they are more common now in both Coordinators and Naturals in the last 10 years."

It was true as cliché and pathetic it sounded about ten years back a fashion designer from the PLANTS had come out with a new line of fashion for the fall. Though it wasn't the latest fashion that had sparked everyone's interest in violet eyes, well at least not the clothing. The designer had made all his models wear contact lenses in order for everyone of them to have stunning violet eyes.

Well who says that fads don't last? Over the past ten years the designer still makes millions by selling his fashion line and people from both Coordinators to Naturals had been drawn to the intensity of the violet eyes all the models possessed. Now violet eyes were still rare but were defiantly more common than they used to be. Most people who had violet eyes now wore contacts or were very young.

"Surely you remember that designer that came out a decade ago?" Athrun asked. He knew little about the fashion world but even he remembered the bizarre yet appealing clothing that had shocked many.

Cagalli looked to be in thought for a moment. She was a tomboy and probably knew less about clothing than Athrun but after a moment a light bulb seemed to go off in her head.

"Oh, of course. I remember. All those models with violet eyes had started some crazy fad. People where actually engineering their kids to have violet eyes." Cagalli said in slight disgust. She hated trends and fads and the idea that one who change the appearance of their own child because of a new trendy way on how to look came out didn't sit well with her.

"Well ever since then the population of people having the unique eye coloring has at least tripled." Athrun said plainly.

Cagalli frowned. "So you think this person was wearing contacts?"

Athrun nodded. "He is not young enough to have had his eyes engineered to be violet, even if he didn't what are the chances of his violet eyes being natural? Even Coordinators don't have a high population of suck an eye color."

Cagalli nodded understanding and feeling a bit calmer now that she knew that Athrun didn't suspect her brother. At least for now.

"So what are you planning to do?" Cagalli inquired her tone strangely soft.

Athrun sighed. "I really don't know. I'm stuck, I'm starting to think that maybe Kiras right, and maybe I won't be able to catch him. Not this time."

Cagalli shook her head and crossed her arms all the while frowning like a small child, however her eyes held a sternness that made Athrun relies that she was serious. "Don't say things like that. Kira is just frustrated. You however is the best Orb have to offer. You're detective Athrun Zala and you always get your man." Cagalli said proudly. She was proud of Athrun and his line of work. He was the best at what he did but what made Cagalli even more proud was that he did what he loved and fought for what was right.

Athrun smiled and walked over to his wife and gave her a kiss. "Thank you Cagalli."

A goofy grin on her face Cagalli returned the embrace. "You'll get him."

**Across Town Kira's Apartment**

Kira was annoyed. Not because of work, or anything like that. No this little annoyance was in the form of a bouncy blond girl that just would not leave him alone.

"Dallas would you calm down?" Kira asked while rubbing his temples. His poor head was suffering from a massive head ache that had mysteriously appeared the second the hyper woman had forced her way into his apartment.

Dallas frowned at Kira. "Come on you can't say that you aren't excited! I mean come on it's a special occasion!"

Kira looked at the girl like she had lost her mind. "A special occasion. Today is no different than any other day."

The blond girl frowned and looked hurt for a moment her thick blond hair was pulled back into a high pony tail and it seemed to droop slightly with her expression. "Come on Kira you don't mean that."

Sighing Kira walked over to the small girl. She was a good head and a half shorter than him, but for a small girl she held her head with pride as she looked up at him.

"What is it that you want exactly?" Kira asked.

Dallas beamed brightly. "You Mr. Yamato are going to take me out on the town tonight."

A silenced passed before Kira spoke up only one word forming from his mouth.

"No."

Dallas glared at being rejected. "Why not?"

"I don't see the point." Kira said coolly.

Fuming Dallas grabbed the taller man by his collar. "Don't see the point? It my birthday for crying out loud!" Dallas screeched.

Wincing slightly at the loud noise Kira tried not to give in. "I have work."

"Bullshit!" Came the spunky girls reply.

Kira did feel bad; it wasn't that he didn't want to do something special for the girl on her birthday. She was a good friend of his. Had been ever since he had moved to Orb when he was adopted by the Atha family.

"Dallas you know that I would but I…." Kira felt tongue tied unable to come up with a reasonable excuse.

"I get it you just don't want to be around me." Dallas said sadly her head dipping downward like a whipped puppy.

Kira flinched. He felt guilty since that was exactly what he wanted. He didn't want to be around Dallas. Not out of any personal dislike of the girl it was just that, over the years Dallas had developed an attraction towards him and Kira felt like he was just leading her on whenever they hung out. He enjoyed her company which was a rare thing with anybody. However there was nothing there to kindle the flames of a relationship.

Feeling nothing but a humble feeling of friendship for the young woman Kira couldn't bare it if he had to reject her forward request to move into a more intimate relationship.

"Dallas that's not true and you know it. Its just that don't you finds the situation awkward?" Kira asked. Perhaps if he hadn't known the woman since he was fairly young he would have considered her as a possible prospect for a more meaningful relationship. But he didn't. He saw her as a sister. Not the kind of sister he saw Cagalli a true sister.

Looking up Dallas blinked her big brown eyes. "Kira I promise I won't do anything. I know that you don't feel for me, but does that mean we can't be friends?"

Sighing Kira tried not to look at the girl. He knew that eventually he would cave. He always did. She was one of, if not the only person who could get something out of him if he didn't want to cooperate. A plead every now and then followed by a pout and puppy dog eyes had always done the trick and it made Kira cringe at the though of himself submitting himself so easily.

"Alright then, you win. Where do you want to go?" Kira asked but regretted it when Dallas jumped a good three feet into the air and latched herself on his back.

"Thank you Kira! Thank you, thank you!" She shouted in pure happiness.

Feeling the erg to push the overly excited girl off him Kira grabbed her wrists and carefully untangled him from the petit woman's grasp.

"Yeah. Your welcome, but you still haven't answered my question." Kira said, his face looked annoyed but his voice was soft.

Grinning from ear to ear Dallas grabbed Kiras hand and promptly dragged him out of the apartment stopping only to allow Kira to grab his coat and to pull his shoes on.

**Kira's Car**

It was night time a little pass 10:00 on a Friday night, Orb which was a normally such a peaceful place seemed to come alive at night. It was always so much more beautiful in Kiras opinion. Dim lights seemed to bring out the elegance in everything from the majestic buildings to the dead leaves that covered the sidewalks.

"Where are we going?" Kira asked Dallas who was sitting in the passenger seat. She seemed to glowing with excitement.

Kira smiled to himself. He knew that Dallas didn't have too many friends. Despite her open and sociable nature she didn't trust people too easily. Like him she was an orphan but unlike him her parents were still alive somewhere. They had given her up out of their own free will while his had died in a car accident. Also like him she held resentment towards her foster family. 'They are not my family.' She would often say or yell. Kira couldn't agree more.

"Hello anyone home?" Dallas asked waving her hand in front of Kira face as he started at her.

Shaking his head to clear his daze Kira stared at her dumbly. "What?"

Dallas frowned. "You asked me where we are going and I told you, though he seems to have something else on your mind. It's a miracle that you didn't crash the car." Dallas said bluntly clearly annoyed that Kira had spaced out on her.

"Sorry." Kira apologized before turning back to the road. It was indeed a miracle that he didn't crash the car into a near by lamppost.

"Anyways since you clearly weren't paying attention I said that we are going to the Virgin." Dallas said while pulling out a tube of clear lip-gloss from her purse and applying it quickly to her lips.

Kira raised an eyebrow. "We are going to a dance club?"

Smacking her lips together Dallas nodded. "You got that right."

Kira knew of the club, though he had never been there. It was a newly built and was said to be all white from the inside out. Purity was suppose to be the significance to all the white but what went on inside was neither hardly pure nor anything "virgin" like.

"Why are we going there?" Kira couldn't help but ask. He would think Dallas would want to go to some sort of restaurant spend her special day in a classy way by dinning on some gourmet food, not bumping and grinding on the dance floor of some promiscuous club.

Looking at herself in a compact mirror she had brought along Dallas applied some mascara to her eyes. "I want to have fun tonight. Maybe hock up with someone. I have been feeling really bored and lonely lately. A night of fun will do me good." Dallas said as she twisted the cap back on and placed the makeup tool back into her white purse.

Kira sighed. Though they were only 18 both he and Dallas were no stranger to sneaking into clubs and other joints with fake ids. In Orb the legal age of being an adult was 21 however many underage teens were able to get into almost anywhere. Bouncers didn't check for ids. If you looked old enough and seemed to fit their standards for who should be allowed into their clubs then you were in. No questions asked.

"Alright then, I won't deny you your birthday present." Kira said. This is what Dallas wanted to do so then so be it.

Turning right Kira headed down a narrow street. Cars were parked on the sides of the road and people could be seen lined up outside of clubs and other establishments. The longest line however was that leading into a large white building that would have looked very classy and elegant if not for the bright purple neon sigh that had "The Virgin" written on it.

Parking across the street Kira and Dallas got out of the car and made their way towards the entrance.

"Do you think they will let us in?" Kira asked his tone showing that he didn't care either way but was curious.

Turning to look at her companion Dallas quirked up an eyebrow in question. "What do you mean?"

Kira shrugged. "We aren't exactly dressed for clubbing if you know what I mean." Kira said as he looked around. Indeed they did stand out quite a bit.

Girls in the long line up were dressed in skimpy attire that left barely anything to the imagination wither it was micro mini skirts or tight as skin pants. The men weren't much better.

Dallas shrugged. "So we don't look like a bunch of whores. Big deal, it's not like we aren't dressed nice." Dallas said happily.

True she and Kira were dressed more conservative but at a time like this she was proud that she always presented herself as a well dressed individual. She was even more grateful for Kira, as his off beat since of fashion, though to him, he was dressed in the most casual of cloths, the strange clothing that Kira wore often had many buckles and straps which just screamed kinky.

Shrugging Kira and Dallas made their way up to the front doors. If the bouncer deemed them worthy of the club he would let them in. If not they would be forced to wait in line until someone left or in just pathetic hope that they would be let in.

The bouncer was a big bulging man. He was African- American and had think black glasses on which in Kira opinion looked tacky.

The bouncer looked up from a small clip board and looked the two up and down. He seemed a bit surprised by their choice of attire, defiantly a change from what he had been seeing. However after a few moments of looking the two over the bouncer asked for their names. They gave them and soon the bouncer unclipped the velvet rope that separated them from the door.

"You're in." He said simply. Dallas sent a smirk at Kira as they heard several of the line waiters groan in disappointment and jealousy.

Linking her arm with the brunet Dallas smiled. "Shall we?"

Kira smiled back he would going to have fun tonight. "We shall."

With that they entered the club and the thunderous music consumed them.

**Inside the Club**

After a few hours of drinking and talking Kira soon found himself separated from Dallas. The now tipsy girl had made an unwelcome advance on him and though he wasn't far from being drunk himself Kira had pushed her off, swore at her, and stormed off.

That was more than 15 minutes ago now. Not that Kira was particularly worried. He was to mad and had to many drinks to think about the girls well being at the moment. She had promised to keep her hands to herself and forgive him if he didn't like being jumped and molested like a piece of raw meat. However in the back of his mind, Kiras brain was trying to reason. Saying that she was drunk and didn't know what she was doing, and that if he didn't find her soon she could get herself into all kinds of trouble.

Pushing those nagging thoughts away Kira sat down at a bar stool and pressed a hand to his now warm forehead. He knew that his face was most likely flushed from the alcohol and that wasn't good. Even if he wasn't drunk he was not in the best state of mind.

"Hey." A voice slurred from beside him.

Kira turned too see a skinny, red-headed woman who was batting her eyelashes at him. She was obviously drunk if the bright red hue in her cheeks was any indication plus she seemed having trouble keeping her balance. She was fairly attractive, Kira would rate a 7 out of 10. Attractive but he defiantly could do better.

"Hey." Kira said back carefully.

She smiled in what she must have assumed to be seductive though it came out very lopsided.

"What's a hot guy like you doing here all by yourself?" She asked slinking her way closer to Kira who wrinkled his nose at the smell of alcohol on her breath. Yes she was defiantly drunk.

"I'm not alone." Kira said firmly, hoping she would get the hint and back off.

The girl pouted slightly. "Oh? Who are you hear with?" She asked her large lips which were painted bright red smacking together in a subjective manner.

Kira felt a since of dread and mild panic rush threw him. He wanted to get away from this woman, no scratch that; he needed to get away from this woman.

Turning his head slightly so that he could answer the woman properly Kira felt a pair of soft, sticky from lipstick, lips press against his.

Eyes wide Kira tried to comprehend what was going on. Cleary this woman was out of her mind. She didn't even had the curtsey to wait until Kira stated who he was at the club with. What if he had said his girlfriend?

Pushing the woman away Kira glared at her hatefully taking in her full appearance for the first time. She was dressed scantly in low sliver tub top and a short white mini shirt. Around her to thin neck was a golden necklace that was clearly an expensive item indicating that she had money.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Kira snapped eagerly. After just being groped by his drunken friend having an unwanted kiss forced upon his was not welcomed in the least, not that it would have been welcomed any other time.

Giggling the girl licked her lips. "You taste good." She commented and leaned forward and started to kiss his neck.

Stunned at her gall Kira shoved her away once again. "Knock it off!"

Glaring the girl looked at him like he was crazy. "What's wrong?"

Kira felt a mussel twitch in his cheek. He really didn't need this.

"What's wrong? Forgive me if I don't like strange woman kissing me, especially ones as repulsive as you." Kira grunted out threw clenched teeth; suddenly a wave of nausea hit him. He was had too much to drink.

The woman growled and stepped up off her stool on unstable legs. "What's that suppose to mean jerk!" She shouted and raised her hand fingers bent and nails bore like claws.

Kira saw the girls attack coming and was about to retaliate when all of a sudden the red-heads hand was snatched by another.

Kira looked to see the bartender of the bar holding his attempted attackers wrist. An attractive African woman with silky shoulder length hair.

"Miss Allster please refrain yourself from causing trouble or I will have you escorted off the premises." She said sternly.

The Allster woman looked shocked that someone had stopped her but agreed none the less and sent a nasty glare at Kira before she left. Kira turned to the woman in confusion.

"Why did you do that?" Kira asked confused.

Shrugging the woman ran a hand calmly threw her hair. "That was Flay Allster, she is known around here, she's a rich and famous, but is a trouble maker. Plus the fact that she does not hold alcohol well doesn't help."

Kira nodded understanding. He knew of the Flay girl, well at least her family. They owned a very famous and productive real-estate company and probably owned have of Orb. The virgin was most likely owned by the Allsters someway or another. So it wasn't a surprise that despite her troublesome nature that Flay was allowed back in time and time again.

"I understand, thank you though." Kira said sincerely. After this entire woman had spared him from a nasty slap and possible scratches.

Smiling the woman offered her hand for a shake. "I'm Nora, and you are?"

Kira extended his hand taking the woman's darker one into his. "Kira Yamato."

Suddenly a gasp was heard behind him and Kira turned around and his eyes widened.

"Fuck."

**A/N: Another chapter down. Sorry it took so long for an update. My life has been eating away at my creativity. Also to those who have read my other stories and are waiting for an update. I most likely won't be updating for sometime. I wont abandon them so don't worry.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Midnight Mystery

**There Are Worst Things I Could Do**

**Chapter 4**

**Midnight Mystery**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

Lacus felt out of place. She had come to the Virgin in hopes of clearing her mind with a night on the town with her friends. Sadly that was not happing. They all had come to the club sober and now all her friends were either drunk or had run off somewhere.

Sighing Lacus pushed her way off the dance floor. She had gotten a few unwanted offers for a dance and now she was regretting even coming to this place. Finally making her way of the floor she debated what to do next.

Thunderous music all around and the hot humidity of body heat between the hundreds of people affected her greatly as she was pondering on what to do next, sadly while she was in deep though her train of thought was interrupted when she saw a furious red headed woman pushing her way threw the crowd. Obviously the woman was not watching where she was going because as she passed her shoulders bumped roughly with Lacus.

Snarling the woman rounded on Lacus. "Watch where you're walking BITCH!"

Lacus flinched at the harsh language but said nothing. Her getting into a conflict with this strange woman was not worth her time or effort.

"Something must have happened." Lacus said quietly to herself. Looking in the direction from where the woman had came Lacus caught a glimpse of the bar tender talking to a brown haired man.

Something in Lacus told her that she had seen that man before though she couldn't see his face. Curiosity spiked Lacus made her way towards the bar.

"I'm Kira Yamato." She heard the man introduce himself as and Lacus gasped instantly.

Standing right behind the man she knew that she had been caught. Covering her mouth as if it would return the words back to her. Lacus stood rooted unable to move. She didn't know wither to run and hide or to stay and confront.

Her decision was made for her though when Kira whirled around and looked at her dead in the eyes.

"Fuck."

**O.B.I Head Quarters**

Athrun leaned back on his computer chair and rubbed his eyes. He had spent the last three hours going over criminal records to see if he could find and possible candidates for these murders. He had little to no evidence to go by, only violet eyes and that foot print Kira had found in the office. The latter however was no use to him though until Kira came to him with his results.

Athrun sighed and stretched luxuriously. He was beginning to regret giving Kira some time off. Though he had done it not only because the poor kid deserved a well earned break, he was only 18 for god's sake, but also to hopefully get Kira to unwind a bit. The kid was to tense for some of his age.

Athrun glared angrily at his screen. This was going to be harder than he ever thought imaginable. This guy was brilliant that he knew for sure. A criminal master mind.

"Damnit." Athrun grunted as a headache began to grow in the back of his mind. He needed a vacation.

_Ring Ring Riiing_

Athrun glared at his black office phone for a moment before leaning over and picking up the receiver.

"Hello, Athrun Zala speaking." Athrun said politely into the phone.

"I know it's you dumb ass, who else would be using your private line?" An angry and annoyed voice snapped.

Athrun sat up straight as the voice reached his ears. "Yzak?" Athrun asked dumbly

The other snorted over the line. "No, its Santa Clause, who else would it be?"

Athrun glared at nothing. "Sorry, did you get my call?" Athrun asked again in his polite voice.

Yzak sighed on the other end. "Why else would I be calling?"

Rolling his eyes Athrun tried to remain polite. "I called to ask you a favor."

"I figured that, I doubt you were calling to give a friendly hello." Yzak snapped over the line.

Athrun gritted his teeth. Yzak was never one for polite conversation but he seemed only to get worse whenever he was talking to Athrun. Why? Athrun would never really understand.

"Anyways, about that favor, I need you and Dearka to come to Orb as soon as possible." Athrun said bluntly wanting to finish up this conversation.

Yzak practically screamed after he heard that causing Athrun to hold the phone a few inches form his ear. "WHAT? You know I don't like Orb! Why the hell would you need us to come down there?"

Yzak lived in the PLANTS and like most coordinators he was never fond of naturals and seemed to avoid contact with them. Athrun found the whole situation ironic since Yzak worked for a Federal Bureau in the PLANTS, which meant him dealing with natural detectives and ambassadors who came to the PLANTS.

"I'm having trouble with a case." Athrun admitted solemnly. He knew what Yzak was like and admitting that he needed help to Yzak was never a good thing.

He could practically feel the smirk on the others face. "Oh? So the great Athrun Zala is calling for help." Yzak mocked.

Athrun clenched his hand around the phone in a vice like grip. "Yzak this is serious."

Yzak seemed to understand because his voice took on a more serious approach, well more serious than it was, since the silver headed man was always serious. "I know that Athrun, I have read all about it in the papers. This must be some assassin since he has made news in the PLANTS."

Athrun nodded but soon realized that Yzak couldn't see him. "It incredible Yzak, not a single shred of evidence, no fingerprints, hair samples, nothing it's like he wasn't even there."

Yzak grumbled on the other line. "So you want me and Dearka to come down to investigate."

"Yes."

Yzaks voice lowered slightly. "Why Dearka? From what I hear you already have a top crime scene investigator."

Athrun bit his lip. It was true, every police officer and detective seemed to know about Kira and his work. "He is only a kid Yzak; I don't want to put to much work loud on him. He has other cases."

"Alright fine, Dearka and I will be there." With that Yzak hung up.

Athrun sighed and hung up as well. He knew that Yzak wouldn't have given him a direct date on when he planned on actually arriving. Yzak wasn't much for scheduling himself around others. Athrun could be at a funeral for all he cared and Yzak would call him up demanding to be picked up at the shuttle port.

However he thanked every god he knew that Yzak hadn't put on more of a fight upon coming to Orb. The silver haired man was hotheaded and stubborn Athrun could have argued with Yzak until dawn and still wouldn't have made much progress.

He was grateful. Now that Yzak was coming Dearka was most certainty was. Athrun smiled and he thought of the two together. They were a homosexual couple and had been together ever since University which is where they had all met. Athrun didn't know how they worked it all out though. The two were constantly at the others throats and argued like a married couple, which was once gain ironic since the two had been married for a good 5 years. Athrun had only been invited to the wedding though on Dearkas request.

Taking one last glance at his computer Athrun saved his work and headed out. There was not use in staying, he hadn't made any progress in hours, plus tomorrow would be a long day.

**The Virgin**

Lacus flinched slightly at Kiras choice of language but was too stunned to do anything else. She hadn't seen Kira in weeks and now running into him in at a club like this was very shocking.

Swallowing the lump in her throat Lacus spoke up, though it was hard with Kiras intense violet eyes burning into her. "Kira….what a surprise to see you here."

Kira looked at Lacus for a moment before coming out if his superior. "Lacus, what are you doing here?"

Fidgeting Lacus twisted her fingers together. "I could ask you the same thing. Who are you here with?" Lacus asked while biting her lip. She pleaded desperately inside herself that he wasn't here on a date.

Kiras expression remained calm but one could tell that he was thinking the situation over. "I'm hear with a friend, it's her birthday today and I took her here as a birthday present." Kira explained.

Lacus let out a breath relieved that he wasn't here with a girlfriend or date. "Is that so, well where is she? I would like to wish her a happy birthday." Lacus said kindly.

A grim look crossed Kiras face. "Actually I don't know where she is. Probably drunk somewhere and is getting herself into trouble." Kira said bitterly like he didn't care in the least.

Lacus was shocked at Kiras tone. "You sound like you could care less of what happens to her. Is she not your friend?" Lacus asked concerned at Kiras tone and if the girl really was in need of some help.

Kira ignored the question and instead asked on of his own as he took in the girls attire. "Why are you dressed like that?"

Lacus blush bright red as she gazed down at her clothing. She was decked out in pale pink tube top and tight faded jeans. Looking up at the taller man she bit her lip nervously. "Well, I'm dressed for clubbing."

Kira snorted at the excuse. Like that was any reason to dress like a tramp. No…that wasn't right. He knew the girl and she was far from a tramp, as far as he knew actually she only had one relationship in her life and that was to Athrun before he met Cagalli and even then it was by parental agreement.

"Well I must say I never expected you to dress in such away. I have to say that I am disappointed." Kira said in a gentler tone. It wasn't right for him to take his frustration on this girl.

Lacus looked away in shame for a moment. She had only dressed this way to fit in. It wasn't like she dressed like this regularly. In fact if it weren't for the persistence of her friends she wouldn't be in these dreadful clothes to begin with. Plus, to top it all off she felt like she had lost a bit of Kiras respect. He seemed to be someone who was not easily impressed but easily unmoved, had her choice of clothing made some unwanted impression? She hoped not.

"Ah-hum."

Both youths turned to see the Bar tender who had until this moment had been ignored completely.

"Oh sorry." Kira said calmly. He didn't really feel bad for ignoring the woman but it wasn't polite so he apologized.

The woman frowned seeming to catch Kiras uncaring stature. Frowning she turned and went back to work. Her face read annoyance but also depression. She would find other conversations but this was still a disappointment.

Lacus watched the woman leave a meek smile on her face. She had forgotten about the woman as well but unlike Kira she felt genially bad. Looking up into Kira face she saw that he too was watching the woman retreat and felt a tinge of jealousy. Was he upset that she was leaving? She didn't know but she would be lying if she had said that she wasn't upset about his eyes lingering on the stranger. She and Kira have been set up on a date by Athrun and Cagalli and she had felt that they had had a wonderful time. However if that was the case then why didn't Kira return and of her calls? Lacus was not a pushy woman by nature but she liked this man felt a connection and like anyone she would like to know why her mere existence seemed to be ignored.

Clearing her throat she watched as Kira turned his head back towards her. Letting her know that she once again had his attention.

"Umm….Kira I have been meaning to ask you." Lacus took a deep breath and went for the plunge. "Why haven't you been returning any of my calls?"

Lacus held her breath as Kira seemed to burn holes into her with his eyes. She felt hot under his gaze, from both nervousness and arousal. Kiras eyes had the ability to make one think that they could see into their very soul, which no secret could be kept from them. Then again Kiras eyes were what had drawn Lacus into accepting the date. They were defiantly her favorite feature of his and they seemed to stir something within her, Lacus was not a lustful woman but then love was certainly not what she felt. Was it?

Finally Kira spoke his voice raised slightly as the club got louder when a new and popular song was being played by the DJ. "I'm sorry; I have been busy lately and haven't gotten around to answering any messages."

Lacus sighed at the excuse. One of the oldest in the great book of "Why I didn't call: For Dummies". "If you don't want to see me again then I understand." Lacus said quietly. No she was neither a lustful woman nor a pushy one but she was a disappointed one.

Kira eyes seemed to soften at her disappointment but as soon as they did they were right back to normal. Cold but with a shred of light that showed kindness for those who deserved it.

"Listen…I am sorry for not contacting you. Perhaps you would let me take you out for coffee tomorrow afternoon that is if you aren't busy." Kira requested politely his eyes trained on the pink haired girl awaiting a response.

Lacus looked surprise. She had not been expecting an invitation. Not that it was unwelcome. "Of course, I would love to. Where and when?"

Kira thought for a moment. "2:00pm at 148 Norwell Boulevard." Kira said taking out a piece of paper from his pocket and scribbling down the address on it after he asked the bar tender another occupant of the club for a pen.

Handing Lacus the paper Kira watched as she looked at it before folding it and placing it into the back pocket of her jeans. "Thank you, I'm looking forward to it."

Kira nodded. "Listen sorry to leave so soon but I need to find my friend and get out of here before she does anything she will regret." Kira said his face calm and collected.

Lacus nodded as well understanding the situation. "Very well then. Goodnight and I wish that you friend is alright, tell her happy birthday for me."

Mumbling a quick "thank you" and an "I will" Kira left Lacus and headed into the crowd. Once he was out of sight he sighed and placed a hand on his forehead. Idiot. He had just made a date with her, must be the alcohol.

**Back Ally behind the Virgin**

Dallas rubbed her head in agony. What had happened? Her face was flushed from the all the alcohol she had consumed and now she was regretting not listening to Kira when he had attempted to take away her forth glass of vodka claiming that if she didn't stop and soon that she was going to get drunk and get into trouble. Unfortunately she had snatched her glass back and snapped at Kira calling him a prude and that it was her birthday and she had ever right to drink.

Now though she was lying against the cold ground of the concrete that was damp with rain that had started and ended sometime while she had been in the club.

"Ugh." She groaned as she attempted to stand only to fall back down, though managed to sit herself up with her back pressed against the rough brick wall behind her.

"What happened?" Dallas asked her self as she closed her eyes hoping to chase away her growing headache.

Suddenly a dark chuckle could be heard to her left. Her eyes snapping open Dallas spun her head to see who was with her in the dark ally. "Who's there?"

The voice laughed again as the owner stepped into the light allowing Dallas to get a good look.

Dallas shook with fear, memories of the media and reported killing coming to mind. Was this person a killer? Would she be killed in this ally way, or worse rapped and beaten to be left for dead?

Mastering up her courage Dallas glared at the man who had approached her. "Who are you?"

He did not answer as he smiled down at the girl. His dark hair falling into his eyes that shined with hate and insanity.

Dallas felt her blood run cold and her pulse quicken. She wanted to scream for help as her instincts where telling her that she could be harmed, no would be harmed if she didn't get out of here.

Forcing her body to stand Dallas glared at her predator with hate and determination. She may be a mouse cornered by a hungry cat, but this mouse wasn't going down without a fight.

The man laughed at her stature. "You think you can get away?"

Dallas didn't gasp nor tremble with fear. She had been through a lot in her life and didn't tremble then, no she wouldn't be intimidated. She was not the kind to be intimidated, she wouldn't laugh unless she heard a joke and wouldn't scratch her head unless it was itchy she would not back down.

The man smiled his white teeth piercing threw pink lips. "I hate you."

Dallas glared. "Who are you and what have I done to you?"

The man laughed. "You have done nothing and we have never met. I however hate you and will kill you." With that being said the stranger pulled out a knife long and clean so that it shinned when light hit it.

Dallas chocked on her breath. She was afraid and wanted to scream, as the man approached her. Her pride would not allow it though. Getting into a defensive stance Dallas glared into the eyes of her attacker.

The man laughed and charged.

Dallas didn't even have time to scream.

**With Kira**

Kira pushed his way out the back doors. He had asked several people in the club if they had seen a woman fitting Dallas's description. None had claimed to have seen her but finally a man who was in charge of security in the club had said that he had thrown a drunk woman out for her rowdiness, her profile fitting Kiras description he lead the younger boy to where he had kicked her out.

Kira stepped outside and shivered slightly as the cold wind hit his face. Looking around he tried to spot his companion as chances where that she was still around here somewhere with her face in the dirt and shivering in her drunken state.

"Dallas where are you?" Kira asked to himself as he looked around.

Walking down the ally way Kira kept his eyes open until he came to a set of trash cans where he had stumbled over something.

Looking at his feet Kira was expecting to see a piece of trash from the over turn trash bins however on closer inspection her realized it wasn't trash.

Leaning down, eyes wide, Kira swallowed as he touched the object gingerly with his fingers as if to see if it was real. It was a hand, a hand of person attached to a limp and unmoving arm. Following the arms path Kira moved the over turned bin and gasped at the sight that greeted him from behind the bin.

The broken and mutilated body of a young woman covered in fresh blood and stab wounds.

Kiras voice quivered and tears stung at his eyes but he refused to let them fall.

"Dallas?"

**A/N: Another chapter down. Thank you all who review and I hope that you will continue to review. Hopefully this chapter will tie all you over who wanted to see Lacus in this story. She had a key role it just takes time to develop. Sadly like all my stories this one is starting to get longer and longer than I had first planned. Damn. Considering I have two other stories I need to complete I have no idea how or when this one with be completed. **

**Thanks again to everyone who review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5: Unanswered Questions

**There Are Worst Things I Could Do**

**Chapter 5**

**Unanswered Questions**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

**Warning: There is a lemon in this chapter and it is a yaoi so stay away little children!

* * *

**

Athrun looked down at the battered body of the dead girl in silence; his face was vivid of emotion as he looked on at the poor girl. He did not know her very well but from what he gathered she was a close friend of Kiras and his heart went out to the unfortunate young man.

At first when Kira had called him up and all but dragged him and a crew down to the scene early that morning he had to admit that he was skeptical. He had wondered if Kira was playing some sort of cruel joke to spite him. After all Kira had remained very calm and collected. A normal person would have panic or at the very least been crying their eyes out for the death of a friend. However Kira had remained passive. The only indication that Athrun had found that pointed to the fact that Kira was actually telling the truth was that Kira's voice had an edge to it. It was firm and commanding as if he was not requesting their assistance, he was demanding it.

Athrun sighed and walked way from the paramedics that where placing the dead girl into a black bag. Looking over his shoulder he saw Kira leaning against the wall of the ally, his face grim but anger was there instead of grief and mourning.

Slowly he made his way over to the 18 year old. At such a young age he hated the fact that Kira was exposed to such things as a Crime Scene Investigator. It hardened people; even Athrun admitted that he was not the same person he was when he entered the business. Though he had always been a serious person he was once a more naïve person, who didn't see the world as it really was, a cruel place that held no boundaries. Though he still retained some of his more care-free stature he was no doubt more wise and keen to the things around him. He no longer took things lightly and held more of a distrust of people.

"Kira?" Athrun asked unsure on how to approach the other. What did you say to someone who just lost a good friend? He had dealt with people in the past whose family, friends and coworkers had been killed or attacked, but Kira was close to him. He was in a way his family, and words just didn't seem to be enough.

Kira looked at Athrun his jaw tight as if he was restraining himself from snapping at the other.

Athrun took a deep breath. "Kira…I don't know what to say." Athrun admitted. Kira was far too young for this and he regretted ever helping him get this job.

Gritting his teeth Kira looked away not wanting to look at his senior. "You don't have to say anything. This wasn't your fault." Kira said his voice plain and quiet.

Athrun looked at the other in sympathy. "I wish I could do more for you. Of course you will have time off and you will…" Athrun didn't get a chance to finish.

"No…I don't want time off." Kira said sternly.

Athrun blinked. "Kira you really shouldn't be working at a time like this. I understand and, even if there are complications I will handle it." Athrun reassured.

Kira shook his head. "No I don't want time off. I think I would just drive myself insane if I didn't work."

Thinking Athrun tried to come up with a reason why Kira shouldn't work, but he decided against it. If Kira wanted to work then fine he was old enough to make his own decisions but that wouldn't stop Athrun from keeping a close eye on him.

"Alright if that's what you want." Athrun said looking at Kira who still refused to look him in the eye.

Kira nodded slightly knowing that Athrun was staring at him.

No sooner than the conversation ended did a shiny, dark green car pulled up at the end of the ally way. The driver stepped out after the engine drowned to a halt.

Kira glared slightly as Nicol approached them, dressed in a sleek black blazer and pants Nicol resembled the secret agents people saw in movies and television. Though that wasn't what bothered Kira, it was the look of pity Nicol had on his face. Kira hated being pitied as that was what he only seemed to get from people his whole life. The poor foster kid with no parents, the 18 year old who is exposed to terrible things, the one who's friend had just been murdered.

Nicol stopped in front of Kira and gave a small smile or encouragement. Seeming to not take notice of Kiras glare.

"Kira, I am so sorry for you loss." Nicol said his voice quiet and sympathizing.

Kira retained himself from snapping at Nicol and instead put on a forced smile that was obviously fake. "Thank you Nicol, but I am fine. Really, you don't have to worry."

Nicol frowned at the phony cheeriness of Kiras voice it was almost mocking, but he pushed the feeling away and smiled. "If there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask. Even if its time off work."

Kira thanked him again but said that it wouldn't be necessary. "I will be fine really. I think I just need some time to clear my head. I think I'm in more shocked than anything else. Why would someone want to hurt Dallas? More or less to go to the extent to kill her?" Kira pondered. It was true he had no idea why someone would go after Dallas.

Athrun shrugged. "That's what we are trying to figure out."

Nicol nodded approving Athruns statement before looking at Kira. "Is there anything you know or could tell us about why someone would want to harm this Dallas girl?" Nicol asked.

Kira sighed he knew that sooner or later he was to be questioned a little more then standard issue. Kira put on grin. "No I really cant say, though me and Dallas were close it had been awhile since we spoken, only recently, and even so Dallas kept a lot of her personal life a secret. The only thing I know for sure is that she had been hoping to get together with someone last night. She complained about being lonely and things like that." Kira said truthfully though he didn't like the two men in front of him on a personal level they were trying to hunt down the person who killed Dallas so Kira would help them anyway he could.

Nicol scribbled the information on a black leather pad that Kira hadn't even notice that he had taken out. Once he was done writing Nicol looked at Kira with big sunset eyes. "Is there anything else you would like the tell us?"

Kira thought. "Dallas was drunk when I last say her."

Athrun frowned. "You left her alone when she was drunk?"

Flinching Kira nodded. "Well you see I was also intoxicated though that's no excuse as I was not nearly as bad as her and I still had awareness on what was going on."

Nicol scratched the back of his head in thought. "So why is it that you left her alone? Surely you had more common sense than that Kira." Nicol scolded before a realization hit him. "What where you two doing in the club anyways? You have to be the legal age of 21."

Rolling his eyes Kira continued. "We were not asked for id, anyways, the reason I left her alone his because I was mad at her at the moment and was not thinking clearly." Kira said his voice getting lower. He realized that it was his fault, if he had stayed with Dallas most likely none of this would have happened.

Athrun glared at Kira for his irresponsibility.

Taking notice of the glare that was directed towards him Kira matched it with one of his own. He didn't need Athrun scolding him like a small child, especially in this kind of situation.

Nicol however took notice of the hostility that surrounded the two and interrupted the little staring contest before anything was done or said that could end up being regretful.

"Well there is nothing more we can do here. Kira will you be returning home? I don't want you at the office at a time like this. Please take at least a few days to grieve and collect yourself." Nicol said kindly. Truth was he was concerned that returning to work would cause Kira to snap. He never thought that the young man was very stable, after all Kira lashed out at Athrun and Cagalli on a few occasions, some he had even been around to witness, also he had heard that as a child Kira had a tendency to be violent in both physical and verbally.. Though this didn't confirm anything, Kira was just far to calm to be normal in this situation. Perhaps the 18 year old was colder than Nicol had assumed.

Kira looked about to protest before he glanced at his watch. It was already 1:00pm.

Kira bit his lip and thought things over. He had exactly one hour before he was scheduled to meet Lacus at the Café.

Turning to Athrun and Nicol Kira put on a cheery and apologetic smile. "Sorry but I have to go, I have an appointment. Please contact me if you find anything or require my assistance." Kira said politely before walking off at a brisk pace towards his own car.

Athrun and Nicol just simply watched the younger male disappear.

* * *

**Athrun and Nicol Crime Scene**

"He seems to be taking this whole ordeal rather well." Nicol comments lightly as he walked over to where they had found the body.

Athrun nodded. "I find it surprising myself but then again Cagalli always spoke of how calm he is in tense, serious, and even tragic and devastating situations." Athrun explained to his friend and partner.

Nicol looked at Athrun with interest. "Really? How so? From what I gather he and Cagalli did not have much of a childhood together."

Athrun nodded again agreeing. "You are right, what with Kira being adopted at the age of 11, Cagalli was an adult by that time but she still tried to spend time with him as often as she could." Athrun explained remembering how he and Cagalli had been dating at the time, smiling he remembered when Cagalli had called him up while he was in PLANTS, excited and overjoyed that her father had adopted a young boy and that she now had a brother.

Nicol seemed interested in this new information. "So then from a respectively young age he has always been like this?"

Athrun looked at NIcol a bit confused on where this conversation was going but nodded. "I can't say for sure but I would assume that would be a proper assumption."

Nicol frowned and left the topic alone. Kiras persona bothered him greatly. He did not understand it as he barely knew the boy, even when working together Kira was quiet and hardly ever spoke unless he deemed it appropriate, needless to say the boy was not big on small talk. Then again even if he didn't trust Kira whole heartedly the boy had never actually given him a reason to distrust him.

Shaking his head lightly Nicol pushed the topic to the back of his mind and called Athrun to follow him as he went over to a woman who was questioning some local residents and of course several staff members of the Club.

* * *

**Small Café**

Lacus sat idly at her table sipping a hot beverage. She had arrived several minutes after 1:30pm just in case she had trouble finding the café as she had never been in this general area of town before. It was an older and more rundown part of Onogoro and she personal had never would have expected Kira to pick such a place for them to meet. Most residence lived in the newer and more industrial part of Onogoro rather then the older district.

Taking another sip of her beverage Lacus gazed around the café. She had to admit for being in such a location the Café was very lovely. It was small and cozy and was decorated with dark warm colors and was run by a family-she had learned from a waitress- who had lived in Orb for a good 6 generations now.

Suddenly the sound of the bells that dangled in front of the cafes entrance jingled merrily, a sign that someone had walked into the quaint little coffee shop.

Looking up Lacus smiled as she saw a brunet boy with amethyst eyes standing at the door looking around, searching, for her. His eyes quickly locked with hers as he spotted her at the other end of the room and she waved a friendly gesture to show that she recognized him as well.

Kira soon made his way over to the pink haired girl was still sipping out of a red coffee mug that had steam coming off it. Showing that it was indeed still hot.

Lacus smiled up at Kira as he stood at the table and greeted her politely before taking a seat across from her. Still smiling lacus glanced down at her watch 2:00pm, apparently Kira never heard of being fashionably late.

"I'm glad that you could make it." Lacus said her voice soft and sweet like honey.

Kira couldn't help but smile at her. "I'm glad also; it's defiantly a nice break from work." Kira said with a slight laugh.

Lacus giggled also. "That's right you are back at work now. Cagalli was telling me that your break was now over."

Kira quirked and eyebrow apparently no one had mentioned to the girl about his uneasy relationship with his sister. Or else she wouldn't have spoken so carefree about Cagalli in his presence.

"Well my sister as much as she should stay out of my affairs and mind her own business is correct." Kira state simply not bothering to hide his distaste at the knowledge of knowing that his sister was possibly meddling with his affairs.

Lacus frowned, she had hit a nerve. "I apologize I did not know. However I'm sure Cagalli simply got the information from Athrun in some way or the other, I'm certain that she was not prying into your business."

Kira smiled slightly at Lacus. "It's alright; Cagalli and I have never been on the best of terms anyways. I'm not upset that you brought it up."

Lacus took another sip from her mug. "So I've heard."

Soon a waitress came over a bright blush across her cheeks as she stuttered cutely as she asked Kira what his order was. Lacus frowned at this being a woman herself she recognized this behavior. The young girl was obviously attracted to Kira and was batting her eyelashes despite her shy demeanor.

"_Faker"_ Lacus thought viciously, it was an obvious façade to get Kira to think she was cute or something like that. The blush was most likely truth but the fake stuttering did not get past Lacus.

As the waitress left with a slightly more obvious sway to her hips Kira caught Lacus giving the girl a disapproving look. Smirking Kira couldn't help but feel a bit flattered that his beautiful girl was jealous over him.

"Something wrong?" Kira asked gently and laughed in his head as Lacus snapped out of her trance and blushed a healthy red. She really was adorable… now…where did that come from?

Laughing nervously Lacus shook her head. "Of course not."

"So Lacus tell me a little bit about you." Kira said leaning forward on the table resting his folded hands on the table.

Lacus blushed they had been on one date but perhaps Kira forgot what she had told him. "Well I work at a Book store…and…." Lacus was cut off.

"I know all that Lacus. What I meant was how everything is? Anything new or exciting in your life?" Kira asked gently.

Lacus blushed even redder but nodded slightly warmed by the fact that Kira did not infact forget what she had told him. "Well I am volunteering at a local Orphanage. The poor dears are so lovely, I really do love working with them and it is sad to see them without mothers and fathers but it is even sadder to see them go when they are adopted, but yet you can't help but feel happier for them." Lacus said wishfully. She had never known her mother so in a way she knew what they went threw but then again she always had her father so she was never truly alone.

Kira seemed to tense at the work "Orphanage" he had never liked the word. It was label for him as a child. Years of cruel children name calling him for having no real parents. Children taunting him for it saying that they left him because they didn't want him and other who were especially cruel to say that it was his fault that they were gone.

Lacus looked up and saw the emotionless face on Kira face. "Kira? Are you alright?"

Smiling faintly Kira nodded. "Of course."

Lacus frowned and was about to say something when the waitress returned Kiras order in hand.

"Here you are sir. One Black coffee." She said strongly nothing like her past stuttering.

Kira quirked his eyebrow seemly to take notice of her new found confidence but said nothing and took the coffee from her hands. "Thank you." Kira said smoothly after he took a quick sip of his drink.

Turning his attention back to Lacus Kira failed to notice the girls' disappointment.

"So Laucs I was wondering…" Kira started with a smile and Lacus swore she felt her heart take off in flight.

* * *

**PLANT (A Small Apartment)**

**Warning: This is a yaoi and a lemon so if you are not a fan of such things scroll down now!**

"Ahh!"

A Silver haired man moaned loudly with approval as a blonde male maneuvered his lips skillfully down his neck and onto his bare torso. The blonde mentioned chuckled slightly at his lovers response to his actions.

"Always the sensitive one Yzak." The blonde and more tanned male said in a seductive voice as his mouth grazed the others pale skin.

"Oh, shut up." Yzak snapped angrily, temper showing even in their intimate embrace.

The other simple chuckled before biting down on soft flesh causing the smaller man to hiss in pleaser.

"Gods Dearka." Yzak groaned while arching up into the other, showing his approval.

Deakra smiled faintly. Despite his lovers rough and tough attitude he was thrilled with the knowledge that he was the only person to ever able or witness his lover in is submissive and hyper sensitive state.

Maneuvering so that Yzak was pressed into the pillows of their shared bed, Deakra hovered over the other a predatory look in his eye. "You know it really has been awhile since we've done this." He commented lightly as he rained butterfly kisses on his partner.

Yzak opened one glazed eye in question. "What are you talking about?"

Deakra smirked. "You have been so busy lately; I was starting to feel neglected."

The paler blonde huffed. "Please you get plenty of attention."

Deakra simply smiled while turning his kissed into nips. "Hmm…perhaps."

Yzak would have responded with some sort of snappy reply but that would have simply killed the mood and with both being naked sprawled on the bed and both heavily aroused he wasn't a bastard enough to ruin the little time they had together in what seemed like months.

Suddenly an all too familiar pain rushed threw Yzaks lower abdomen as he felt the lager male penetrate him. "Uhh….ah!" Yzak shouted in pain and breathed rapidly as his lover waited for him to adjust to the new intrusion.

"Shh…relax" Dearka said comforting whispering soothing words to his husband. Though they had done this many times he never liked this part of the act. The part when he caused his lover pain and discomfort.

Soon Dearka felt Yzak pushing up against, a signal that he was ready to continue. Smiling down Deakra ran a hand gently threw his lovers hair and started a steady rhythm.

"Ah…Deakra" Yzak moaned while looking into his husbands eyes lovingly. He always enjoyed their love making no matter what and was glad that he waited until he and Dearka were married and not having anyone else.

Dearka with the same love in his eyes started to go fast, while still whispering sweet nothings into Yzaks ear. Neither were the romantic types but when together and alone they were very open in expressing their love in both actions and words.

"I love you." Dearka whispered his voice coming out in grunts.

"Ah! I….I l-love you too." Yzak struggled to say but meant every word.

Soon both moved rapidly eager to find release even though they both wished to prolong it. Moans of pleaser and pain filled the room and the smell of sweat and sex reached their nostrils. And like all things good, it was far too soon over and both collapsed against each other.

"I love you." Dearka whispered again after he had pulled away from his lover and had regained his breathing.

Yzak who was still panting slightly looked up and smiled. Giving Dearka a peck on the cheek he whispered an "I love you too."

Smiling both relaxed and waited for sleep. Just before it could reach then however Yzak spoke. "I forgot to tell you….Athrun called."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, done another chapter. I hope that you all liked the Yzak and Dearka scene. I wanted to keep it as …um…classy if you will as possible. Not smut. In this story Dearka and Yzak are married and in love so I wanted their moments together to be loving and beautiful, however I have little experience in this kind of writing so I hope all will forgive me for my poor job in capturing that feel.**

**As for Lacus and Kira parts they will continue and a hint for the next chapter. Somebody close to Lacus will die…and no it's not her father. Yes I know I seem to be killing everyone….sorry.**


	7. Chapter 6: Warrant

**There Are Worst Things I Could Do**

**Chapter 6**

**Warrant **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny

* * *

**

Lacus felt almost giddy as she happily made her way up to her small apartment that was conveniently located in one of Orbs most bustling neighborhoods. Normally one would consider living in a crowded area dangerous, but Lacus's was thankfully not dangerous to a point when one could not walk around at night without being cautious, but still a local hot spot.

The pink haired girl felt her heart beat twice its normal speed as she thought about what Kira had asked her in the tiny coffee shop.

**Flashback**

"_Are you serious?" Lacus blurted out before she could think twice._

_Kira frowned at the girl like she was a toddler that had just snuck a cookie before dinner. "You think that I would humor about something like this?" Kira asked his tone showing that he was not impressed with Lacus's outburst._

_Quickly Lacus shook her head. "No, not at all. It's just that, well, up until recently you seemed to have had little to practically no interest in me what's so ever." Lacus said with a hint of depression. She had never been rejected before as coincided as that sounded, but now she was feeling the hurt of it._

_Kira smiled big showing off a row of perfectly a lined white teeth. "Lacus I don't know what you are talking about."_

_It was Lacus turn to become shroud and spectacle, the two emotions Kira seemed to show most often. "You haven't called me, you turn down every opportunity to get together and now only since we met at the Virgin, you show interest."_

_Kira laughed and continued to play dumb, even though he knew perfectly well what Lacus was talking about and the girl knew it. "Well in that case let me make it up to you, if that's what you want then just simply answer my question."_

_Brows knitting Lacus pondered the idea. Kira had asked her out on yet another outing. This time it was most defiantly a date. Her first thought was to immediately accept. She had felt a strong attraction to Kira but that was not a reason to blindly accept an invitation from him. Yet she could not think of a reason not to._

"_Of course I would be delighted to go out with you again sometime soon. Did you have something in mind?" Lacus asked and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear shyly._

_Kira smiled and strangely resembled a fox that had just cornered a rabbit before he laughed it off and returned neutral. "Yes actually, I was hoping that you would accompany me to an Opera."_

"_An Opera?" Lacus asked that was not what she was expecting. _

_With a nod and a glance at his wrist watch Kira nodded yes. "Shall I pick you up at your place on Sunday? Say around 8:00pm?" Kira asked._

_Lacus nodded. "That would be great."_

_His smile faltering slightly Kira stood from the table. "Excuse me for the rush but I must be going, I have a lot of work to do. I look forward to seeing you again, and for Sunday night." Kira said elegantly and leaned over the table to take Lacus's hand and give it a quick peck in a very old fashioned way._

_Lacus blushed and said a small goodbye and watched as Kira left the café. _

**End Flashback**

Her heart souring with the joy of a love struck school girl, Lacus skipped into her apartment and called out merrily to her maid Alice.

"In the kitchen dear." Alice said in a sweet slightly cracked from age voice.

Lacus went to the small kitchen and smiled. "I had the most wonderful day." Lacus beamed. She of course had other girl friends that she could chatter with about her outing at the café but Alice was not just her maid and caretaker she was also one of her most beloved friends.

"Oh yes, that's right, you went out with that young man today. What was his name again? Keri or Kara, Kevin?" Alice asked from her spot over the stove and Lacus couldn't help but smile at the fact that Alice had forgotten Kiras name even though she-Lacus- must have mentioned him before at least a hundred times.

"It's Kira." Lacus said simply.

Alice made a face. "That's an odd name."

Lacus couldn't help but sigh in exasperation; Alice was from America and was old so she was not accustomed to oriental names.

"He's part Japanese I believe…" Lacus said simple as she had no idea, Kira did not look Asian with his large eyes and facial features, but she remember Cagalli saying that Kira was part Japanese or at least from some Asian country. "….but I assume that he has western blood in him as well" Lacus added just to be safe.

Alice nodded. "Oh, I see. Well you know that I am not good when it comes to eastern names."

Lacus nodded and took a seat at the kitchen table. "He asked me out again, to an opera."

Alice seemed to be interested in this as she left her pot of whatever it was that she had been cooking and took a seat at the kitchen table across from Lacus.

"An opera?" Alice asked curious.

Lacus nodded. "Yes, I'm not sure what one we are going to see however." Lacus said feeling slightly stupid for not asking.

Alice smiled. "Well that doesn't matter I'm impressed that he arranged such a thing for a first date. Such class, I tell you his mother must have raised him right." Alice said offhandedly.

Lacus bit her lip, she was about to mention that Kira did not have a mother, Cagallis father had remained unmarried after his own wife had died and that was way before Kira had come into their lives, so whatever motherly figure Kira had, was with the families he had stayed with prior to the Atthas'. She did not mention that however as it was not her place.

"I suppose she did." Lacus said with a smile. Then suddenly it faded and she immediately stood horror written across her face.

Alarmed Alice jumped as well worried for her charge.

"Lacus! What is wrong? Is anything the matter?" Alice asked rashly, panic rising in her chest.

Lacus shook her head. "I almost forgot! I don't have anything to wear!"

With that Lacus spun on her heels and bolted out of the kitchen down the hall to her own room where she would search her closest for a suitable outfit.

Alice however remained in the kitchen, annoyance adorning her face.

"Damn girl, giving me a fright like that." She mumbled and resumed her cooking.

* * *

Athrun groaned in agony as he rubbed his right temple with his right hand, keeping his other firmly latched onto the steering wheel of his car as he _tried_ to concentrate on the road in front of him.

Like he had predicted Yzak had called him at the most random and inconvenience of times to come and pick him and Dearka up from the shuttle port. Of course the great Yzak Joule was above taking a cab so Athrun was forced to drop everything under the threat of Yzak leaving or tracking him down only to maim him. Now the two were busy argueing in the back fo his car, the irony.

"Come on Yzak, it's not like Athrun has never seen it before." Dearka whined as he leaned towards his lover again only to be slapped…hard.

"Shut up you fool." Yzak sneered; he was never affectionate in public and most certainly not in front of Athrun, his self-proclaimed enemy and rival.

Athrun groaned again. They were always like this, he didn't know if it was just when he was around that Dearka liked pissing Yzak off or if he just had bad luck, cause most certainly no relation could be that argument….but then he thought of Cagalli.

"Hey Zala!" Yzak called while pushing Dearka away with one hand. "Tell me more about this case, and this kid you got working for you."

"Here?" Athrun asked as he looked into his mirror looking at Yzak in the back seat.

"Yeah, it's private and it will keep this idiot off me." Yzak snapped annoyed with Athruns hesitance.

Shrugging Athrun turned his eyes back to the road. "You have everything you need to know about the killings...but as for Kira; there is not much to say."

Yzak narrowed his eyes. "What about that Allster report you mentioned on the phone a few days back, she was at the club and reportedly saw that young girl's killer or at least the last guy that was with her…."

Athrun flinched but nodded.

"…and that description meets this Kira Yamatos profile perfectly." Yzak finished.

"That means nothing, she was drunk, and how can we take her word serious, I do not deny that Kira is not a suspect but…I know this kid, he is not the killing type." Athrun said seriously, he didn't know why he was so protective of Kira; he just placed it as a brotherly feeling or a sense of duty to his wife Cagallis brother.

Yzak rolled his eyes and leaned back into the leather seats of Athruns convertible. "Normally I would agree, but, what else do we have at the moment, and…how do you know he is not the killing type?"

Athrun frowned and stopped the car at a set of lights. "He is a good kid."

"An foster child that hates his sister, has some social issues, doesn't talk much, keeps to himself, a kid who is supposedly the best Crime Scene Investigator in Orb and yet he has been working on these homicides for months and cant find one clue." Yzak rambled suspiciously. "You don't find that a tad…odd?"

Athrun growled and stepped on the gas as the light turned green. "No, I don't. Besides not all of that is true, he did find something. A footprint."

"Useless to us if he can't get around to figuring out whom it belongs to, he refuses to let anyone else analyze it yet he can't get around to it?" Yzak shouted.

Shocked Athrun tightened his grip on his steering wheel. "How did you…?"

"I called the board and asked around. I figured that you wouldn't tell be everything, the idiot you are." Yzak said simply and shuffled in his seat uncomfortably.

"Kira's not…look Kira is not like that. I know it." Athrun protested but it was getting weak, why had he over looked Kira so badly in the past?

Deakra forgotten for some time spoke up. "Yzak is right Athrun. I'm not saying the kid is guilty but he should defiantly be looked into, after all what else do we have. I know he is your wife's brother but be realistic, innocent people are dying and we need to stop it."

For a moment Athruns expression darkened. "You call those lying, cheating, business men innocent?"

"That's not our place!" Yzak quickly snapped, appalled.

"Sorry" Athrun mumbled.

"Check his house Zala, if you don't find anything we will lay off for the time being, I just want to make sure." Dearka said gently his normal carefree attitude returning.

"But…" Athrun protested again but was cut off by Yzak.

"You asked for our help and we are giving it to you! Check him!" Yzak snarled in anger. He was not used to being questioned so much in the PLANTS.

Athrun shuddered as if he couldn't stand the thought but gave in. "Alright….what do you suggest we do?"

Yzak frowned in thought before smiling. "How long will it take for you to require a warrant?"

* * *

Kira sat at his desk, idly watching the screen of his laptop while he polished a strikingly familiar knife absently. His hand carrying the soft cotton cloth over the blade in lazy movement, he never once applied to much pressure, careful not to cut threw the cloth and pierces his own skin.

Sighing Kira grew weary of his task and placed the knife on the desk, not bothering to return it to its holster for the moment. His eyes glared at the screen of his computer in almost mild annoyance.

"A slow night." Kira said to himself. Normally he would not care either way, but tonight he was angry and displeased with himself and felt the need to let out some frustration.

Standing he rose from his seat and walked out of the room, carelessly leaving his laptop and knife in the open. After all he was merely getting up to retrieve a glass of water.

In the kitchen he grabbed a glass and turned the tap and poured himself refreshment. Raising it to his lips he tipped the glass and savored the cool liquid as it quenched his thirst.

Just then, a knock at the door was heard.

Bewildered Kira turned his gaze to the clock.

_10:00pm_

Glaring Kira made his way to the door. He was not expecting anyone, who was there? Suddenly feeling a bit skeptical Kira almost considered rushing back to the room to retrieve his knife, but, surely there was no need for that.

He opened the door and was about to slam it back shut but a foot firmly placed between the door and the frame prevented him from doing so.

"Kira!"

Kira looked up and glared into the eyes of his brother –in-law. He was considered using his strength and door to break Athruns foot but thought better of it.

"What do you want?" Kira asked pulling the door back but not allowing enough room for Athrun to step into the house.

Athrun sighed, regaining his composure. "I need to talk to you."

Kira hissed in his throat. Talk? He did not talk? He had conversation when necessary, he spoke up when needed, but he did not talk with anyone, especially Athrun.

Kira would have loved nothing more than to throw this man out, this prying and overprotective man who was such a hero to the people of Orb for his police work. However, he figured he should indulged Athrun, not wanted to risk a bigger confrontation later, with even more questions.

"Be quick."

Athrun smiled as the brown haired man finally let him into the home.

"Thank you; I won't be more than a few minutes."

Kira snorted. A few minutes to Athrun could range from 3 minutes to half an hour.

"What is it?" Kira asked leaning against the wall as he watched Athrun remove his shoes.

"It's about …your friend Dallas." Athrun said slowly as if he was expecting some deep reaction from Kira like most people. He got nothing.

"Her killer?" Kira was far to interested to show any type of emotion. Had Athrun actually been some help to him? Had he found Dallas's killer?

Athrun bit his lip. "Not per-say, what I mean is we have some leads. Two, one is that she is linked to a series of killings, like the ones we are currently investigating, as we have learned that she did work for a major company."

Kira frowned. "The other?"

Athrun frowned. "You…"

This time Kira did show emotion, shock. "Me? What are you bloody talking about?"

Athrun took a breath before taking the plunge. "We spoke to several people in the bar, a red haired woman by the name of Flay Allster gave a description of a man she saw leave with Dallas, and you fit it perfectly."

Kira blinked. Flay Allster, the drunken whore from the club? "She was drunk! You can't possibly go by that!" Kira shouted offended.

"She's all we got, and it's enough to arrest you." Athrun explained carefully.

Kira gritted his teeth, he knew that even though this information was enough to arrest him, they could not hold him for long, but it was not the containment in a prison cell for a few nights that had Kira worried.

"Kira…" Athrun said slowly and reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

Kira swore in his mind, he knew it…

"…this is a warrant; I'm here to search your home."

* * *

**A/N: This is a short chapter and I didn't kill anyone off like I had planned, I decided to leave that for later on, I figured I should just keep things simple for a little while. Anyways Kira better come up with something quick if Athrun is going to find that knife of his, hmmm….should I make Kira go to jail? **

**Reviews are lovely!**


End file.
